Before the Madness
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: Let's listen to the story of how Naomi descends into madness. A story on how one accident changes a girl's life forever. What happened to her? What caused all this? Can the team save her from herself or is she becoming a danger to everyone around her? Dick/OC
1. Episode 1: The Life in the Circus

**Episode 1: **

**The Life in the Circus**

The girl checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure that there was nothing on her face. Her fair skin was clear, her lips had a bit of shine due to her lip balm and her eyes were as large and brown as ever making her look perpetually surprised. Her dark brown hair was short and she couldn't do anything about it except wear a headband, a clip or tie her bangs up – None of which she did to her hair. Satisfied with what she looked like from the shoulders up, she scrutinized her outfit. The girl wore a pink shirt with white polka dots and a white collar and denim shorts. Shoes didn't matter since her feet wouldn't be seen.

Happy, she moved over to the camera and tripod in front of her bed and she switched the camera on before pushing the _Record _button. Seeing the red light flashing, she made her way to her bed and smiled awkwardly at the camera. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Hello, Naomi!" She said with a grin before laughing. The girl had a slight British twang in her voice. "That probably sucked, didn't it? My greeting, I mean. I seriously don't know how Megan does it. She makes it so cute. Then again, she doesn't use it as a greeting, right Megan?"

The girl stared straight into the camera almost as if she wanted to be able to look at the girl she was talking about. She wanted to try to creepy effect of staring into someone soul from the opposite side of the screen like what they did in reality TV when the character broke the fourth wall. Naomi moved on.

"I'm guessing you were the one who found this video and brought it to Naomi, am I right? Is the whole team with you? Did they tie Naomi to a chair and tape her eyelids open in order to watch this? If so, Hi team!" The girl waved at the camera, smiling from ear to ear, laughter evident in her voice. "Thank you so much for having the patience and putting up with Naomi, I'm sure she's not in the right state of mind to follow orders."

The smile on her face fell and her hands went back to her lap.

"Since the whole team took the effort in bringing you this tape, Naomi, I suggest you watch this and listen attentively. Don't you dare pause the video to make comments on how stupid and useless this whole thing is. You are going to watch this from beginning to end." The girl's voice was stern and her glare icy. "Now, let me brief you on why I decided to make this video. You see, Naomi, normal people usually have New Year's resolution, am I right? You know, the whole 'I'll work harder' or 'I'll make him fall in love with me this year' sort of rubbish? Well, I'm not normal so I decided to have an Independence Day resolution…"

"You're probably raising your eyebrow at me or rolling your eyes right now, Naomi. Yes, that was very stupid. I'm guessing that these words are rolling off your tongue: An Independence Day resolution? That doesn't exist! You're just making excuses to video yourself!" The girl then spoke with a high pitched, slightly crazed tone as if she were imitating the sound of Naomi's voice.

"But that's the whole reason you're watching this. You're the one who came up with the idea, Naomi." The girl spoke normally again. "Because, everything started on Independence Day…You just don't remember it."

"I'm guessing the only things you remember right now are your name and the fact that you are being forced to watch this by your friends at this very moment. Well, _you _don't acknowledge them as your friends but I sure do. I'm the sane one here so you better trust my word. I mean, if they weren't your friends, would they really put you up to watching a video of _yourself_ telling you that you don't remember squat?" The girl's, now known as Naomi, expression turned serious. "Naomi, you are watching this because you have succumbed to madness and you are closer to becoming less human by the day."

Suddenly, she laughed.

"I'm betting all of you – not counting my crazed self – just stared at me in utter horror right now." Naomi smiled sweetly. "But it's true! I'm probably less than half flesh and bones by the time I'm watching this video, right?"

Naomi paused, as if waiting for their response. Of course she didn't receive any since she was alone in her room and she was talking to people in the "future".

"Since I didn't particularly prepare a script for this thing, I might ramble from time to time. I _did _say that everything began on Independence Day but… since you don't remember anything from before the Fourth of July as well; I'm going to fill you in on some important events in our life. Well, events that I think are worth remembering at least. Let's begin from the time you – we – _I_ was in the Circus."

_Naomi took deep, steady breaths as she stood at the very top, watching the crowd below, anticipating her introduction. She knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. She knew she wouldn't mess up her act. She had been practicing for months, both with and without a net. But practicing in front of her fellow circus performers did not compare to the chills she felt when there was a live audience of over two hundred below her, watching. Naomi knew her knees were shaking under her leggings and her vision blurred for a second. She took a step back and focused on not having her mind dwell on the horrible thought of falling before she could even step foot on the tightrope._

_The idea was terrifying and it wouldn't help her stage fright one bit. Trying to be optimistic, the girl imagined the cheerful smiles the audience would have when she finishes a stunt and their shocked gasps when she performs them. Naomi could almost hear the applause in the end and saw herself taking a bow before climbing down the ladder in order to join the ringmaster, taking another bow, waving at everyone before leaving to make room for the next act._

_Satisfied with what her imagination gave her, she took another deep breath, trying to steady her still nervous heart, she focused her attention on the ringmaster. Of course, looking down is not a very wise idea to do when you're very far from the ground, but she couldn't help it. The sight was just so magnificent._

_All the lights in the tent were shut off except for the spotlight which was focused on the ringmaster of the circus. He was dressed in a deep red tailcoat, with a navy blue vest underneath it, black pants and a tall, black top hat with a cane in his hands. There were golden stars and swirls decorating his outfit as well. _

_The smile on his face was so wide and jolly that she could see it all the way up from where she was hiding in the shadows, not wanting to reveal herself to the audience just yet. The man took a breath and the circus music died down along with the audience. _

_It was pure silence when he opened his mouth to speak._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages…" The ringmaster began the introduction in his usual dramatic voice that kept everyone on edge. The audience stirred as he continued, using words such as "biggest", "most dangerous", "amazing" and "spectacular" all of which, the girl had a hard time believing she was._

_What was so amazingly spectacular about a little girl walking down a tightrope, doing stunts every now and again?_

_Okay, now that she thought about it…that was – is pretty amazingly spectacular…_

_What about most dangerous?_

_There were performers who could breathe out fire! _

_Well, then again… she was more than a hundred feet off the ground… and there was no net to catch her if she ever fell._

…_That could be counted as dangerous now that she thought about it…_

_But biggest? No. That can't be her. Naomi wasn't big at all. She was so puny that she began to worry if anyone in the audience would be able to see her from down below. Maybe instead of a spotlight they would need a magnifying glass!_

_Naomi shook her head and focused on what her ringmaster was saying. She could miss her cue!_

"_And let me introduce to you all, our newest catch, The Little Puppet!"_

_The ringmaster pointed his cane towards the girl and the spotlight followed. She winced behind her mask when the light shone in her eyes but she ignored the blinding pain and waved down at the now cheering crowd, giving the occasional flying kiss at random directions. She felt her heart lift when they screamed in excitement._

"_The Little Puppet will be doing a magical tightrope act without – I repeat _without_ a net!"_

_The oohs and aahs were then heard and the tent had gone silent. The circus music played softly in the background._

_She took the first step on the rope and then the next. Her movements were slow and graceful like a ballerina. With every few steps, she would do a simple trick, a nice little somersault in the air and land on one foot before continuing with her ballerina-like movement. When she was nearing the middle, she jumped high in the hair, twirling before landing back down on the rope, arms out to keep her balance._

_The crowd went wild._

_The smile on her face widened._

_Naomi continued doing her stunts and her heart began to beat wildly against her chest when she was about to do the best of them all. There were two archers located below her, one on the left and the other on the right, and they had their arrows ready to shoot. The Little Puppet jumped high in the air just when the arrows went flying, creating a small firework affect. She somersaulted and was just about to land safely on the rope once more when her ankle twisted._

_Before she, or anyone, knew it, The Little Puppet was falling._

"Pretty scary, right?" Naomi asked after telling the story. "Do you remember that? The sudden rush? Your heart skipping a beat? I still remember that feeling. Frightening, really."

She paused.

"Don't worry though, we lived." Naomi grinned, chuckling under her breath. "Now, that's one important event of your life finished. Let's go to the next important event – meeting our lovely mentor, Black Canary."

* * *

**Good Morning/Good Afternoon/Good Evening!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :)**

**This is my first time writing a fic in this sort of setting. You know, superheroes and superhero-ey fights.**

**The best "fight scenes" I can do are that of which Wizards are involved so this is a new thing for me.**

**Please go easy on me  
**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode  
**

**Please tell me what you thought **

**(Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated)  
**

**Please _do _point out to me if I have any typos, grammar errors and the like****.  
**

**Don't forget to have a beautiful day/afternoon/evening  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter **

**And**

**I only own what I own**


	2. Episode 2: Meeting thy Mentor

**Episode 2:**

**Meeting thy Mentor**

Naomi groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes hoping to wake up in her familiar messy room with the curtains shut, shielding her from the harmful rays of the morning sun. She thought she would see her dolls on the floor together with her pillows when she kicked them off in her sleep and when she would get up from her bed, she would realize that the source of her pain and discomfort was from sleeping the wrong way.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case. Upon opening her eyes, Naomi found herself in a dark, murky alley with no memory on how she got there. She tried to sit up from the suspicious alley water she was laying in but decided it wasn't the best idea when her muscles screamed in anguish.

Looking down at herself, she saw that the clothes she was wearing wasn't her normal everyday clothes. They looked more like a costume and they were soaked with the alley water and to her horror her blood and _surprise, surprise _it was ripped in several places as well.

What on earth happened to her?

Wanting to know why she was bloody, sore and in a suspicious place, Naomi ignored her screaming limbs and tried to stand up or at least lift herself in order to see if she could find a sign past the alley to tell her where she was. Instead, she saw a woman approaching her.

The woman was obviously very attractive and she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. She wore a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination with gray stockings and a blue jacket. She had black calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves and black choker. The woman did not look pleased.

"How serious are your injuries?" She asked when she was within hearing range of Naomi, her voice low and serious.

"I'll live." Was Naomi's answer, wondering who the woman was.

"I guess that means I can question you without you passing out." The woman stated. "I'm going to make this short and simple and you will answer each and every question truthfully." She did not wait for Naomi to agree. "Who are you?"

"N – Naomi Ways."

"Who do you work for?"

"No one." Naomi answered, her brows shooting up. Wasn't it obvious she was a student?

"Really?" The woman didn't seem convince. "You look rather young to be committing crime all on your own."

"Crime? What crime?" Naomi squeaked out, her eyes widening in shock. Was she hearing this woman correctly? "I think the crime was committed on me!"

"You're not fooling anyone, kid. We saw you steal those priceless artifacts from the Shipwreck and there have been records and videos of your past thefts. The jewelry, gadgets, _dolls_." The woman listed. "What's your aim? Do experience some sort of _thrill_ when you have something that's not yours?"

"Th – Thrill? What the–? Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about." Naomi managed to say, overwhelmed at what the woman had just said.

What was she talking about? Theft? Why in the world would she steal anything? She was Naomi _Ways_, the child of one of the richest families in the _country_. If she wanted jewelry, gadgets anddolls, she could have just reached into her pocket, bring out her credit card and _buy_ them. Shipwreck artifacts? What would she do with those?

"Uhuh." The woman squinted, her brows furrowing.

"Please, you've got to believe me. I don't have any memory of stealing any of those things." Naomi spoke quickly, scared at what was going to happen after the woman finished questioning her.

Was she going to get thrown into jail? Arkham Asylum even?

"I don't know if you heard me a while ago but I'm Naomi _Ways_. I'm pretty sure you've heard that name before."

"Ways. You don't mean –"

"Richest family in the country? Yes, I mean that." Naomi's face flushed. She hated being recognized as that – A Rich Kid. "You can even look me up. I'm one of the top ten results in Google."

"Then why –"

"Why would I steal? Your guess is as good as mine." Naomi interrupted the woman once more. "I don't want to brag – Seriously, I don't – but why would I steal if I can very well buy what I want?" The girl was close to tears. "Please, I just want to get out of here – wherever _here_ is. I don't know where I am, how I got here and what I'm even wearing."

"What was the last thing you remember?" The woman asked, her eyes weren't as cold as before. Naomi hoped that meant she was starting to believe her.

Naomi sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and tried to look for an answer to the woman's question. Her mind was so clouded now that the woman asked. What was the last thing she remembered? She remembered going to the park, going to school, running away from home, talking to her crush but those happened ages ago. What was the most recent thing that happened to her? Was she walking down the sidewalk before waking up in the alley? Maybe she was being mugged?

She was sure she wasn't stealing anything or running away from anyone.

Suddenly, she figured it out. She remembered waking up in a white room under a bright light. She remembered panicking before seeing someone in a lab coat – a doctor maybe – approaching her. The person had a pleasant smile, Naomi remembered and she instantly trusted the person. Most people do. The uniform was very misleading.

Next, Naomi remembered fog. Lots of it. Clouding her eyes. Then. Nothing.

"A – A room." Naomi managed to rasp out after all the images flashed before her eyes. "I – I was in a white room. I'm not sure where. I just remember waking up and someone coming to me. After that, next thing I know, I'm here."

The woman nodded her head and held her hand out. Naomi was glad theat the questioning was over and took it wincing in pain when she was lifted from the alley water. She shivered when she felt it run down her arms and legs. Could she get an infection from that? Probably.

"Medic!" The woman yelled, causing several people in white to enter the alley. They were holding a gurney. "This girl needs immediate attention."

"Right." One of the medics said, taking Naomi away from the woman and laying her down on the gurney.

Naomi took in steady breaths as she was whisked away from the alley and was gently being lifted into the back of an ambulance. The woman stayed close and it seemed like she was talking to someone. Naomi guessed she had some sort of communicator in her ear. One of those fancy hero – spy gadgets she always saw on TV.

"She seems to have no memory as to what she has done the past few months." The woman said. "Yes, she says her name is Naomi Ways. Yes, the very girl. She's going to be brought to the nearest hospital. You can question her after they're finished with her. Alright."

* * *

"And that's how I met Black Canary." Naomi said, smiling at the camera. "After being patched up, the hospital staff called my parents and not long after I had a surprise guest and was interrogated by him. Care to guess who he was?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer. "Yep, Batman."

"After a few questions from the Dark Knight, he came to the conclusion that I was well….brainwashed. You know, mind control and all that jazz. Scary right? You'd think that after that, I would be fine since the Justice League knew I had no control over my actions and that once I was released from the hospital, I was ready to go back to my normal life." The girl then laughed. Was turning into a superhero considered a normal lifestyle?

"Obviously I didn't. My life was never normal after that day. You see, after being released from the hospital I was harassed by the paparazzi. Apparently, I've reached the news. Rich family's daughter brainwashed into doing crime? That hit the front pages fast!" She took in a breath.

"But, the popularity wasn't what kept me from going back to being that boring ol' rich girl. What made my life interesting was that one day, I found out that I was no longer…normal." Naomi then smirked. "You." She spoke to the camera, talking to her future self. "Are probably watching this video in Arkham Asylym so obviously you aren't well in the head and thus not 'normal' but that's not what I'm talking about."

"I was able to do things no ordinary human can do. Of course the League found out and before I knew it I was Black Canary's protégé." Naomi grinned, wondering if her mentor was in the same room as her team, watching her right now.

"Now, from here on, I shall tell you everything that has happened from you starting from the Fourth of July, Independence Day. I will no longer pause in between 'episodes' and you shall watch all of them and by the end, I would hope that you would have remembered everything and would return back to how we were before we've succumbed to madness. Good Luck."

* * *

**Good Morning/Good Afternoon/Good Evening!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :)**

**Please tell me if anyone seemed Out Of Character... I tried my best.  
**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode.  
**

**Please tell me what you thought **

**(Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated)  
**

**Please _do _point out to me if I have any typos, grammar errors and the like****.  
**

**Don't forget to have a beautiful day/afternoon/evening  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter because that's where everything begins  
**

**And**

**I only own what I own**


	3. Episode 3: Independence Day

**Episode 3:**

**Independence Day**

The Ways family was the kind of family who used every holiday as an excuse to throw some large, extravagant celebration in order to invite hundreds of their friends (and some celebrities) into their large mansion of a home and bring out their expensive diamond encrusted gold decorations to show off how rich they are and have endless amount of food that can feed two armies for four months out in their backyard surrounding an carefully crafted ice sculpture. Also, besides the unnecessarily expensive decorations, they would make sure that in every which way you look, you would see the color theme of the holiday. For today, it was red, blue and white. Independence Day.

Naomi, the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Ways, let out a sigh in exasperation as she stood by the buffet table dressed in a sleeveless white dress that ended just above her knees with a blue sash in her middle. She wore a blue short sleeved crop top sweater to shield her shoulders and blue flats on her feet. Red, blue and white pearls were worn around her neck and she had her lips painted red. Since her hair was short and could not be tied, she wore a red, blue and white feathered headband on her head. Naomi would send a pleasant smile at whoever passed her by, asking her how she was.

"Fine." She would reply, even though in all honesty, she wasn't.

She felt ridiculous in her get up knowing all the other kids her age (the lucky people who weren't invited to the Ways celebration) were wearing comfortable park clothes and running around with their friends and family while their parents would be preparing the picnic table and chatting near the grill, grilling burgers and hotdogs while drinking beer, talking about sports and the like. Here, in the Ways backyard, the butlers and maids were the ones grilling (and not normal _commoner _burgers but _steaks!)_ and there was not a kid in sight that Naomi could mingle with. The adults were drinking expensive champagne instead of grocery beer.

"I _could _be hanging out with Billy right now, enjoying his Uncle's homemade burgers but _no _I'm stuck here being bored." Naomi muttered under her breath, turning away from the buffet table and entering her home, pushing past several of the family's maids who were bringing out more trays of food.

The girl figured she could head up to her room, change out of her ridiculously uncomfortable clothes, and go to sleep without having her parents know about her sudden disappearance from the party. After all, they were probably too busy bragging about their yacht and their last trip to Germany to their _friends _to notice Naomi's absence.

Before Naomi could change into her pajamas, something beeped in her ear. She pressed the little device and immediately heard her mentor's voice.

"_You up to visiting Star City?" _

"As Naomi or as Marionette?" Naomi asked, already reaching for her costume that she hid behind all of her one-time-use-only party dresses.

The costume consisted of a black and white sleeveless laced dress that ended just above her knees. She wore black gloves that reached all the way until her elbow and grey stockings to cover up her legs. For shoes, she wore the same calf-length boots her mentor wore only they weren't as heavy. She also wore a small hat on the top of her head and to cover up her face, pale white make up, a black domino mask and she drew a line starting from each corner of her mouth down to her jaw. Marionette took the appearance of a gothic puppet.

"_Marionette would be good." _Black Canary replied. In the background, Naomi could hear frightened cries. _"Meet me at the suspension bridge."_

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Naomi replied with a smirk, pulling on her costume.

* * *

Marionette landed next to her mentor on the top of the suspension bridge in Star City, watching as a girl in her teens was dancing around below them, practically making the ground beneath her an ice rink. She twirled and skipped and whenever she threw her arms out, shards of ice flew in every direction. She was humming as she did this. To their north, Marionette could see that there was another ice-themed villain doing the same thing. Green Arrow and Speedy were taking care of him.

"Who is she?" Marionette glanced at her mentor as she lifted her arms up and lifted several civilians from the ground, moving them farther away from the ice girl. The British twang in her voice gone. "I've never seen her before."

"She calls herself Frost Bite." Black Canary said, glaring at the girl who was carelessly freezing cars and posts. "She came here with Icicle Jr."

"And her objective for causing frozen chaos?" Marionette asked, dipping low and angling her arms and hands in such a way that she looked like she was delicately controlling something. Frost Bite suddenly ceased her dancing, her arms and legs frozen in place. The girl did not look pleased from being restricted.

"We'll find that out later." Black Canary jumped off from where she and Marionette were standing and landed in front of Frost Bite, punching the girl right in the nose. Marionette's hold on the girl was released from the strength of Black Canary's punch and Frost Bite staggered back, covering her nose.

When her hands fell back to her side, her delicate nose had been shattered.

"Do you know how much I _paid _for my nose?" Frost Bite gasped, angered. Her ice covered skin began to grow creating what looked like spikes and she shot at Black Canary, causing the woman to jump back in order to create a distance. The woman screeched at one of the spikes, causing it to shatter.

"Aren't you a little too young for a nose job?" Marionette asked from where she was standing, refusing to jump down to Frost Bite's and her mentor's level. She worked better from above.

"Whatever." Frost Bite rolled her eyes, her ice forming another nose on her face.

Marionette shuddered and began moving her arms in a fluid manner once more. Frost Bite glared up at her and threw icicles at her but Marionette jumped out of the way, never leaving her spot above them. Black Canary took this chance to run up to Frost Bite and aim a kick at her legs, tripping her. Frost Bite screamed and was about shoot a ray of ice towards the woman, wanting so much to freeze her when she was lifted in the air, arms spread out wide. It was like she was held up by invisible binds.

"What the –" Frost Bite struggled.

Black Canary wasted no time in aiming her signature Canary Cry. It wasn't high enough to shatter Frost Bite it was strong enough to knock her out. When Marionette saw the girl's head drop, she lowered her to the ground. After, she jumped down to her mentor.

"Great work." Black Canary praised her protégé. "But next time, join me when I'm fighting the enemy."

"I work better from a distance." Marionette said, picking up one of Frost Bite's ice shards from the ground.

"Not all your battles will be to your advantage. What if we had to fight someone in the desert? We'd have to work on your hand-to-hand combat." Black Canary looked up and saw Green Arrow and Speedy approaching. Icicle Jr. was being lifted from the ground and stuffed into the back of a police car – unconscious.

"I see you've taken care of your Ice villain." Green Arrow said, looking down at Frost Bite. "Ours had a glass jaw." He chuckled.

"Bad nose job." Marionette laughed, jerking her head towards Frost Bite's nose. She then held up the ice shard. "Anyone suddenly craving for an Ice Pop?"

"Very funny." Speedy said, no humor in his voice. "Are you coming? Today's the day."

"Today's the day for what?" Marionette asked, tossing the shard of ice aside. When she saw the whites of Speedy's domino mask form into slits, she took a step back. She wouldn't be surprised if lasers suddenly shot out of the boy's eyes.

"Oh! You mean that? It's _today? _No kidding?" Marionette stuttered out, not having any clue as to what she just said. What was so special about today? Did the League have some sort of Independence Day celebration?

Speedy groaned, impatient. "Can we go now?" He looked towards his mentor.

"Okay, okay." Green Arrow held his hands up. "We'll see you when we see you." He said to both Black Canary and Marionette before walking away from the both of them, following Speedy who had gotten a head start.

When the two were out of hearing range and the police were picking up Frost Bite, Marionette looked over to her mentor.

"What was Speedy talking about?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"He's probably excited because they're heading over to the Hall of Justice." Black Canary said, walking away from the police car and off of the bridge. Marionette followed.

"In Washington D.C? Is he going to be accepted into the League or something?"

"No. The other protégés will be there. I'm guessing they'll just show them around."

"The others? You mean Robin will be there?" Marionette stopped in her tracks, a goofy smile on her face. When she saw the look Black Canary was giving her, the girl quickly cleared her throat. "You know, along with Kid Flash… Aqualad and you know, Speedy?"

"Would you like to go?" Black Canary raised her brow.

"I don't think today's _the _day for me to be there." Marionette smiled. "I actually feel like spending the rest of Independence Day with an Ice Pop."

"Won't your family wonder where you are?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you have no other plans, I might have something that would interest you." Black Canary offered.

"Oh?"

"Martian Manhunter's niece might want some company while he's touring the others in the Hall of Justice."

"Martian Manhunter has a niece?" Marionette's brows raised. Black Canary nodded her head. "I can hang out with her."

* * *

"They look…uhm…overwhelmed?" Naomi muttered to herself, pausing in front of a television store. She still spoke with an American accent even though she already changed out of her Marionette costume and wore a T-shirt, shorts, flats and a hat to cover up her short hair only allowing her bangs to peak out.

Naomi Ways was the one who was British and dressed up in dresses and feathery headbands. Not Marionette and not Naomi – _just _Naomi. The girl was watching the news which broadcasted the League members who had a protégé making their way into the Hall of Justice. "Or maybe just… whelmed? Is there such a word?" She wondered to herself.

Naomi didn't linger in front of the television store after her comment and she continued her way towards Martian Manhunter's home. Before Naomi even reached out to ring the doorbell, the door swung open revealing a green skinned teenager wearing a white shirt under a pink short-sleeved crop top sweater, a pink skirt to match alone with knee-high socks and brown shoes. She even had a matching pink headband to keep her shoulder length red hair back. Naomi noted that she had amazing amber colored eyes and freckles on her cheeks.

"Hi, you must be Martian Manhunter's niece. My name's Mari –" Naomi began, planning to introduce herself with her alias, but was interrupted by a sudden back breaking hug from the girl. When she was released, the Martian girl dragged her into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Hi! My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan Morse. You must be the girl Uncle J'onn said would keep me company." Megan began, a bright smile gracing her features as she floated excitedly in front of Naomi. "I am so excited to meet you! I heard so much about you from Uncle J'onn. You're Black Canary's protégé aren't you? But you don't have the same power as her, right?"

Naomi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted once more by Megan.

"Oh! But you knew that, of course." Megan continued, the smile never leaving her face. "Would you like to help me bake and decorate some cupcakes? I was thinking to make them Independence themed seeing as you know, it's Independence Day. Oh and –"

Megan stopped floating and placed her feet back on the ground when she saw Naomi was frozen in place, mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide.

"_Hello, Megan! _I didn't let you finishing introducing yourself. That's was very rude of me." Megan said, a blush decorating her cheeks. "You were saying your name is Mari?"

"Marionette actually." Naomi said, offering Megan a small smile. "But you can call me Mari."

"Mari, would you like to help me bake Independence Day cupcakes?" Megan asked, floating once more.

"Count me in." Naomi grinned, following the Martian into the kitchen. She watched as Megan began mentioning the names of the ingredients needed and the said ingredients began floating out of the cupboards, drawers and refrigerator.

Naomi had to try her best in collecting them all and swiftly placing them onto the kitchen table unless she wanted to be covered in flour and eggs.

Soon, the two girls began to bake.

"Hey, Megan?" Naomi asked after some time passed. She was combining the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt into a large mixing bowl. "How did you know I was the one behind the door?"

"Oh, I sort of sensed you coming and read your mind." Megan said, looking up from her own bowl, a shy expression on her face. "Was that bad?"

"Uhm… No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Naomi said, blinking rapidly. "So what's next on the recipe?"

* * *

**Good Morning/Good Afternoon/Good Evening!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :)**

**Please tell me if anyone seemed Out Of Character... I tried my best.  
**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode.  
**

**Please tell me what you thought **

**(Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated)  
**

**Please _do _point out to me if I have any typos, grammar errors and the like****.  
**

**Don't forget to have a beautiful day/afternoon/evening  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter  
**

**And**

**I only own what I own**


	4. Episode 4: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Episode 4:**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

The window's curtains were quickly drawn and the sun's rays seeped into Naomi Ways' room, illuminating it. She moved away from her window and nearly tripped over her fallen blanket, scattered clothes, shoes and crumpled pieces of paper. Her room was a total mess. _How in the world did it end up like this? _Naomi wondered to herself, jumping over a mountain of stuffed animals she once kept on her bed but were pushed away when she came home late last night. She sighed, knowing that she had to clean it all up when she returned from her day out.

Lucky for her, her bookshelf and study desk remained organized. It would have been hell to organize all her books and quirky desk toys. She looked over her doll collection and wondered if she needed to purchase a new shelf for them, they looked like they would flood out if the shelf was to be given a sudden jolt. The girl scrunched up her face, not knowing where to put a new shelf and figured she would think about it later. Glancing at her wrist watch, she made her way towards her door and just when she was about to leave her room, she looked over to her full length mirror and did a double take on what she was wearing, her large brown eyes staring back at her. She needed to make sure people won't recognize her as Marionette or worse, as Naomi _Ways._

Naomi was rather short for her age and since she was young and didn't particularly care if people towered over her, she wore black, high top converse on her feet rather than the heels most of her peers have been known to wear when outside of school. For a shirt, she wore a plaid polo and matched it with shorts and had a beanie on her head, covering most of her hair except for her bangs which brushed just above her right eyebrow.

Deciding that she no longer looked like Naomi Ways and succeeded in looking like Naomi, she pushed her door open and headed down the hallway. It was obvious to anyone that Naomi lived in a mansion rather than a house with its many floors and more rooms that one could imagine a family with only one child to have. The floor was marble under the red velvet carpet and large _paintings _of the Way family hung on the walls; each of them with a serious expression on their face.

In every corner, Naomi would pass by the family's butlers and maids and they would stop whatever they were doing to bow and greet her. Naomi nodded in acknowledgement each time, sending them a small smile.

Finally finding the staircase leading to the main entrance, Naomi quickly made her way down and jumped off the final two steps, landing gracefully on the red carpet. She saw that her mother was busy fixing the flowers in the vase, teaching the maids how to arrange them in an appealing way, while her dad was ordering some of the butlers around to fix a crooked family painting.

Both of her parents were within hearing range when Naomi announced her leaving, neither acknowledged her.

"Be safe, _honey_. Don't stay out too late, _darling_. Please be home in time for dinner, _sweetie_. Don't talk to strangers, _love_. Please do update us whenever you can, _Naomi_." Naomi muttered, her accent changing to that of _just Naomi,_ under her breath, saying a few of the phrases she wanted to hear from her parents whenever she left the mansion.

Closing the mahogany door behind her, she jumped off the front porch and glared at her house. Whenever she left she made it a point to make sure her parents knew, but did they care?

Obviously not.

"No time to think about that now." Naomi ran out the gate and down the side walk. "I need to find that phone booth."

_Marionette entered Mount Justice along with Black Canary and she curiously looked around the cave, wondering how in the world the League was able to build such an amazing place inside a mountain. She then wondered why it looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was such a pity. A child would have practically wet himself if he was told that this would be his new clubhouse. When she finished gawking, she noticed that there were a handful of people already in the room and she recognized Batman, Aquaman, Aqualad and Red Tornado. She then spotted Robin standing not too far from his mentor and her eyes instantly lit up. _

_Without excusing herself from Black Canary, Marionette made a beeline towards the Boy Wonder. The closer she got, the slower she moved. She was hoping that she would be able to catch him by surprise, but sadly, Robin was trained to know if someone was sneaking up on him. He instantly turned around, grin on his face and it was Marionette who got shocked. The boy laughed when Marionette squeaked, not expecting him to find her out so fast._

"_Not that I don't like girls sneaking up on me, but I think 'Hello' would have been better." Robin said, his voice calm and playful, as he chuckled at the reaction on Marionette's face. Not that the attempt wasn't good, she just had to make sure her steps were lighter and her breathing was regulated, maybe then she could have shocked him. _

_It would have also helped if her shadow had not been seen, but he didn't need to mention those things to her now did he?_

"_Hello." Marionette said sheepishly, a smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. What gave her away? She wondered._

_"See? Now was that so hard?" The Boy Wonder returned her smile as he extended his hand. "Haven't seen you in a while, isn't it totally _asterous_ that we're all here? All the sidekicks gathered in one place!" A memory of Speedy leaving suddenly flashed in Robin's mind but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Speedy chose to go his own way, none of them were at fault, but that didn't mean they didn't wish he was there along with them._

_Marionette reached out and took his hand, awkwardly shaking it. She wasn't much of a hand-shaker. It reminded her too much of Naomi Ways whenever there was a ball or business meeting that her parents, when they actually acknowledged her existence, force her to attend and mingle with the people there. There was a lot of handshaking during those times. _

_Shaking the thought away, she remembered what Robin had just said and she gave him a confused look. _

"Asterous_?" She asked, letting go of his hand. "I've never heard that word before..." _She trailed off. Did Robin just use a word from another language or something?

_"Isn't it just annoying how people use unnecessary prefixes?" The Boy Wonder explained, retracting his hand as he adjusted his sunglasses. True enough, it was to hide his identity, but it also gave him a feeling of being cool and mysterious. "So if disaster means something horrible, then taking the prefix out would make aster the opposite of a disaster." He concluded, with logic he thought was flawless. He spoke with enough confidence to actually make it sound as if it were true._

_If she didn't know better, Marionette would have actually believed him. But she did know better and she knew for a fact that simply removing the prefix of a word doesn't change its meaning. Suddenly, she remembered her thoughts when she was standing in front of the television store a few days ago, watching Robin and the others being brought to the Hall of Justice. She had used the term _'whelmed' _that time. Had Robin thought of that word as well? Mentally shaking her head, Marionette let out a soft laugh. _

"_Robin, I don't think that's how things go –"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Black Canary interrupted their chat and gestured for Marionette to stay by her side. The girl immediately obeyed her mentor. She gave Robin a small smile and wave before approaching the woman. She dutifully stood by her side and patiently waited with the rest, watching as a Green Lantern (she was not so sure on what his real name was) was levitating some sort of pillar away. She then realized that Flash and Kid Flash were not yet in the room. While the others continued to wait in silence, Marionette began having a silent conversation in her head._

Don't worry so much, Megan. _Marionette said, knowing that she was telepathically linked to her new friend. _These boys are nice.

I – I know that. _Megan replied, her voice suddenly shy. _I'm just saying I would be much more comfortable if you would be there with me. You know, have another girl on the team.

I am going to be with you. In fact, we're just waiting for Flash and Kid Flash to arrive and then you'll make your appearance. _Marionette looked over to Robin, Aqualad and Superboy who were lined up in front of Batman. _

_Aquaman then stood beside Marionette while Red Tornado stood beside Black Canary. At that moment, Flash and Kid Flash – Well, Wally arrived._

_Upon noticing her, Wally made a quick move to Marionette's side._

Really? Well that's – _Megan was cut off when Wally distracted Marionette._

_"So tell me doll." Wally said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Didn't I just make your life better being in it just now? No need to thank me, I'm a hero, it's what I do." His green eyes practically glowed with mischief as he winked at Marionette, offering her one of (what he thought was) his killer smiles._

_Marionette kept herself from saying her trademark _"Oh wow…" _whenever she saw someone with brightly colored eyes. She always admired Wally's emerald green orbs, feeling jealous at times since all she was left with, when looking in a mirror, was a boring brown staring right back at her. She gave the speedster a smile, knowing if she did say "Oh wow…" his already large ego would boost and his head might just burst. Marionette gently bumped into Wally's side, not being tall enough to bump his shoulder in a friendly manner, but didn't remove his arm from her shoulder._

"_Hello, Wally." Marionette gave a laugh, a small blush decorating her cheeks. "You know my day always gets better when you're around." _

_"Of course it does, doll." He answered back, putting a hand under her chin as he lifted her face up to look directly at his. "I make all girls happier by existing, and you knowing me personally makes you one of the luckier ones. You don't know how many women would wish to be in your place, Mari." His grin was wide, but not creepy, it was comforting yet mischievous. _

_It was Wally, basically._

_Marionette let out another laugh and took Wally's hand in hers, removing it from her chin as she gave him an amused look, smile turned upwards in one corner and brow raised. Black Canary had told her that whenever Wally was with her, talking to her and wrapping his arms around her, he was flirting. She had said that she should clearly tell him that she was not interested so that he would stop. Marionette never did tell him for she found his attempts harmless and very amusing. _

_The girl glanced over to the other people in the cave and she briefly wondered if Wally was aware of the other people in the room or he just chose to ignore them. It was probably a little bit of both. Maybe more on the ignoring since his friends didn't look all too pleased with the speedsters PDA. _

"_Uhm… Wally?" Marionette began, her smile never leaving her face as she took a step back, gently letting go of the teen's hand. She had bumped into her mentor in the process and she practically felt the woman's suppressed laugh. She had mastered the art of concealing all emotions when it came to serious matters, but some emotions didn't escape her protégé who learned how to read her mentor. "I think…Batman has something to say to you… and the others?" It sounded almost like a question. She wasn't entirely sure herself. _

_Upon mentioning the Caped Crusader, Wally turned towards him and gulped. The famous Bat Glare was currently being directed at him, and he honestly did not want to be under that gaze any longer than he wanted to be put in a pre-heated oven of three hundred and fifty degrees. He noticed Robin's smirk as he hid his laugh in his hand, Wally knew he would get back at his best friend for that later._

"_This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman began, after Wally made a quick move to Robin's side, walking as if he was a Sergeant speaking to his soldiers. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight – You'll do it on League terms."_

_Marionette felt a shiver run down her spine, the lighthearted feeling she had from a while ago disappearing in an instant. She never really got used to Batman's low, stern voice. It always made her feel like she did something horribly wrong. Wondering how Robin put up with it, she looked over to him and felt a blush rise to her cheeks, quickly averting her eyes away._

Mari, what happened? I lost connection. _She heard Megan's voice in her head._

Just listening to an…orientation. _Marionette said quickly, her heart rate suddenly picking up when she thought someone could somehow hear her mental conversation. _I don't want to be caught not paying attention. See you in a bit.

"_Red Tornado volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training." Batman continued. _

_Marionette glanced up at her mentor. So Black Canary was going to be a regular in the cave? The girl thought back to their conversation during Independence Day. Black Canary did say she needed to work on her hand to hand combat. Would she be training with the rest then? Fighting them? Or would she only be training with her mentor? Marionette didn't want to be singled out but at the same time she didn't want to fight her peers and embarrass herself. _

"_I will deploy you on missions." _

"_Real missions?" Robin asked._

"_Yes, but covert."_

"_The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash spoke, drawing the boys' and Marionette's attention to him. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."_

"_But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."_

"_The six of you will be that team." Batman looked back at the four boys._

"_Cool." Robin smirked before pausing. "Wait. Six?" He looked over to Marionette. "Are you joining the team, Marionette?"_

_Marionette grinned and gave him the peace sign. She was excited to hear about the formation of the team from Black Canary. She practically jumped with joy. It wasn't like she hated working with the woman, in fact she enjoyed doing missions with her it was just that she wanted to try taking on the world on her own. Well, with people her age for that matter. Of course, Black Canary teased her saying that she was just glad to be around the Boy Wonder more. _

"_Then who's the other one…?"_

"_This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman then said, introducing the girl and her uncle as they entered the cave. _

_Megan stood with one arm holding on to the other in a shy manner. She glanced over to Marionette before looking back at everyone else._

"_Hi." Megan waved._

"_Liking this gig more every minute." Wally said to Robin before approaching Megan. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad." He gestured to his friends. "It's cool to forget their names." He had forgotten to introduce Marionette. _

"_I'm honored to be included." Megan said politely._

_Wally, Robin and Aqualad all walked over to Megan, somewhat surrounding her. Marionette noticed that Superboy had not moved from his spot. Robin saw this as well. _

"_Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M." Robin waved the boy over. "You too, Marionette."_

_Marionette approached them and turned back to see that Superboy had followed her. Megan's shirt suddenly morphed into the same color scheme as Superboy's_

"_I like your T-shirt." She said, a smile on her face._

Just his shirt, Megan? _Marionette teased, knowing the Martian could hear her. She watched as Robin nudged Superboy and Wally rushed to his side, hand around his shoulders. _

"_Today is the day." Aqualad stated, looking at the team._

Shaking the memory away, Naomi entered Mount Justice and she was shocked when she was greeted by not her new teammates but the scent of burnt food. Not even a month in the place and they were already burning it down? Rushing for the kitchen, she saw that the entire team was inside, all dressed in civvies, and there was a tray of burnt cookies placed on the counter.

"I was trying a new recipe from episode seventeen of…Never mind." The Martian quickly said before seeing Naomi by the door, looking at the tray with a confused expression.

"Mari!" Megan chirped, gesturing for the girl to join them. Naomi sent everyone a shy smile, not used to being in such a carefree atmosphere with everyone in the team (Mostly it was just Robin and Wally and now Megan) and slowly took her placed beside the redheaded speedster who was looming over the tray of cookies.

Were they supposed to be pitch-black?

"Ah! Couldn't stay away from me for too long, huh, doll face?" Wally grinned at Naomi, holding a burnt cookie in his hand.

"Of course." Naomi snorted before looking back at Megan. "I take it…you got a little distracted?" She had baked with Megan before and the treats always turned out amazing. With every bite, it was a burst of rainbows and joy. Looking at the cookies, Naomi could only see bitterness and woe.

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin comforted the Martian, a smile on his face. "He doesn't seem to mind."

"Is burnt food still… edible?" Naomi made a face at Wally, watching as he ate each cookie with amazing speed.

"I have a serious metabolism..." Wally ceased stuffing his face, his voice slightly muffled.

No one said anything, they merely stared. Naomi picked up a cookie and sniffed it, biting into it after, curious as to why Wally would even eat something burnt regardless of his metabolism. When the portion she bit off landed on her tongue, Naomi quickly placed the rest of the cookie back on the tray and tried her best to hide her disgust.

Bitterness, woe, sadness, neglect and poison. That was the cookie's taste.

"I'll…make more?" Megan offered, a small smile on her face.

"I'll be your timer this time." Naomi grinned, wanting to be able to taste rainbows and joy again.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said, looking over to Megan.

While Megan thanked Aqualad, Naomi moved her attention back to the cookies, scrutinizing them. When she left the house, her mouth tasted minty and fresh and before her mouth tasted minty and fresh, it tasted like her breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate syrup with fresh milk and before that… well, it didn't particularly taste like anything. The minty freshness had disappeared when she woke up that morning.

_Bitterness, woe, sadness, neglect, poison. _

She chanted in her head as she looked at the cookies. It almost seemed like she wanted to vaporize them with laser vision. Unfortunately for her, she did not have such power.

"What about you, Mari?" Megan's voice brought Naomi out of her thoughts of destroying the already destroyed sweets.

The girl's head shot up, eyes wide, blinking rapidly in confusion. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her expectantly. Well, Robin had his hands on his waist and was glaring at Wally but he soon looked at Naomi as well. What just happened? The girl wondered.

Reading her mind, Megan answered her unasked question. "Did Black Canary tell you not to reveal your secret identity?"

"Secret…identity?" Naomi slowly asked, still trying to get a hold on what had happened. "Uhm…well, not exactly." Her mentor had told her that her identity was her secret to share. She just reminded her that it was a secret for a reason.

"You can just call her the _other _Mrs. West." Wally said, leaning on the counter as he looked at Megan with confidence that could easily rival his mentor's. "Don't worry though." He winked. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Robin laughed as Aqualad just shook his head at Wally's familiar actions. It seemed as if his vibrating molecules also made his ego increase as well as his speed.

"The question is, Kid Mouth." Robin answered back, looking at his best friend with a sly grin that obviously meant nothing good for the redheaded speedster. "Do they even want to get close to you? I mean, are you sure restraining orders won't be headed your way?"

Aqualad hid a smile as Megan seemed a bit confused with the situation. Wally looked at Robin with a hint of a glare but it easily faded into his typical playful stare.

"No need to be jealous, Rob." Robin was about to intervene and explain that he was not jealous, but of course Wally wouldn't let him cut in. "I'll share my girls with you. You could have Mari here when I'm with Miss M. That way you're less lonely." Robin was obviously glaring at him from behind his sunglasses, but Wally was unfazed. He knew his best friend wouldn't try anything.

"Mari's fine." Naomi said when it looked like no one was going to say anything, looking over to Megan. "Mrs. West is alright also." She added with all seriousness. "Mrs. Mari West is most preferable though."

"See, Robin, told you they don't mind." Wally wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders as the Boy Wonder rolled his eyes from under his black glasses. "And like I said," He continued on, turning to Megan with a wide smile. "I can be shared, Mari won't mind, she knows I love her too."

"I believe that you are making Miss Martian most uncomfortable." Aqualad, who had already introduced himself as Kaldur to the team when Naomi wasn't listening, said, looking at the girl who didn't seemed phased at all.

This was supposed to be team building, allowing themselves to get to know one another for the sake of working together for missions. It seemed more like Wally was trying to impress than to get to know, and perhaps if he stops talking for a few minutes about himself then they could probably get to know one another much more.

"Oh no, it's alright." Megan held up her hands, surprised that the attention was suddenly turned to her. "Anyway, Mari, are you uncomfortable with sharing your secret identity with us? We promise we won't tell anyone." Megan said gently, trying not to appear forceful. She was genuinely curious but could respect Mari's decision if she chose not to share. After all, it was a secret identity for a reason.

Naomi smiled softly. "I know you won't tell anyone." She said sweetly. Megan perked up slightly. "It's just… better if you guys don't know who I really am." Megan then wilted.

"Yeah, it's not that we don't trust you, just that it would be safer for us." Robin concurred, smiling at Naomi. Out of everyone, he knew what it was like conceal his identity, but of course he had bigger secrets that with the revelation of said identity could be revealed along with it. It wasn't worth the risk. It wasn't worth the scolding he'd get from Batman.

Naomi returned the smile and looked back to Megan. "So, Mari would be fine right?" She asked. A quick flash of Naomi Ways came before her eyes and the girl had to blink away the picture. She did not need _her _to enter this conversation. "Secret identity can remain secret?"

"It's fine." Megan assured her before looking back at the rest. "Well, mine's no secret." The green skinned girl began. Naomi then realized she still hadn't had the chance to introduce herself. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." She ended on a happy note.

Naomi grinned at her friend and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Superboy, hands stuffed in pockets and gaze focused on the ground, slowly begin to leave the kitchen. She stared at him curiously. She hadn't had the chance to even say two words to the boy. He always looked so intimidating. She was afraid of what would happen if she so happened to say the wrong thing.

The girl looked over to Megan and saw that she had this pleasant smile on her lips and her line of vision was directly at Superboy. Naomi turned her attention to the teen and saw that he suddenly halted and made this displeased sound, looking over to Megan.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled out angrily, shocking Megan. Naomi and the rest looked over to the Martian.

_What's wrong? _Naomi heard Megan's voice in her head. _I don't understand. _She continued and Naomi saw Robin, Kaldur and Wally reach for their head in pain, each of them groaning the same way Superboy just did a moment ago. _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. _

"M'gann. Stop." Kaldur said sternly. Megan took a small step back. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally pointed to Superboy.

"Psychic…What?" Naomi asked though she didn't get an answer. What had she missed when the boys went to the Hall of Justice during Independence Day? All she was told was that they disobeyed Batman's orders, blew up a building and found Superboy. Now she was hearing about psychic-_whatsits_ in the boy's brain?

"Ah… I… Didn't mean to…" Megan began, having been so used to talking to Naomi telepathically that she didn't think that others wouldn't be as comfortable as the girl. Naomi sent her an apologetic look. She should have warned her.

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy told the Martian girl, his voice harsh.

Naomi flinched at his tone. She was happy to know that she wasn't at the receiving end of such anger but sad that her friend was. Superboy left the kitchen and sat on a sofa not too far away. Naomi looked back at Megan, the Martian's head hung low. The atmosphere solemn.

_I'm sorry. _Naomi apologized, knowing Megan hadn't released their link. _I forgot to mention that the others might not be as cool with the telepathic powers as I am._

_Is it really an invasion of privacy? _Megan asked, glancing at Naomi, mental voice quiet.

_To some, yes. _Naomi answered, looking over to Wally, Kaldur and Robin. _I'm used to people messing with my head so I don't mind._

_I didn't mean to mess! _Megan looked panicked.

_No! No! You weren't – aren't. Sorry. Wrong word. _Naomi's eyes widened. She glanced over to the three boys in the room and saw that they were looking at her and Megan oddly. _Hey, why don't you show them that cool little ship you have? I'm sure they'd enjoy it._

Megan's face brightened. "_Hello, Megan!" _She said to herself, softly thumping her forehead. "I know what we can do." The girl levitated off the ground and flew down a hallway. Naomi looked over to Robin and saw him shrug at Kaldur and Wally. The four of them followed the Martian down the hallway, leaving Superboy on the sofa.

_I'll convince Superboy to join us. _Megan quickly told Naomi as she flew past them and stopped at the corner of the hall.

* * *

"It's my Martian Bioship." Megan said happily after the doors opened, walking towards the bioship.

Naomi stared at what lay in front of her and looked at it with a raised brow. Martians fly around in…. a giant red and black egg? When she first saw it, Megan had told her it was at rest but before she could show her what it truly looked like, Black Canary had asked for her help once again, making her leave the Martian and the egg-ship alone.

"Cute." Wally was the first to speak. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly." Megan smiled before looking back at the egg. "I'll wake it."

Naomi watched as the Martian raised her hand at the egg and it smoothly morphed into what she could easily recognize as a ship. She moved her hand again and the ship turned around, door opening, welcoming them in. Megan took a few steps forward before looking back.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asked them.

The four boys paused for a moment before following the Martian into the ship. Naomi stayed in her spot a little longer, debating whether she should follow them or not. Maybe she could just look for Red Tornado instead and keep him company? Androids could get lonely too, right? It would be nice to get to know their… den mother. After all, he had to put up with them. Living in a cave with six teenagers could not be easy.

Glancing back at the ship, Naomi saw that her friends had already entered it. The girl let out a sigh and followed their lead, jumping in surprise when the door behind her closed. There was no handle to let her back out. She was trapped in there unless she asked Megan to open the door again.

When Naomi finally caught up with the rest, she saw that they all had taken the available seats in the ship. Megan in the middle, hands on some sort of controller, Robin and Wally at her sides while Kaldur and Superboy took up the front. Naomi awkwardly stood beside Megan, wondering where she would stay. Wally noted Naomi's predicament and an idea popped in his head.

"You can sit on my lap, doll face." Wally beckoned to her, tapping his lap with a grin on his face. "It's not like we can make you sit on the floor."

Robin looked around in awe as Megan began to prepare the ship for takeoff. Superboy remained stoic, refusing to show what he was feeling, while Kaldur looked at the speedster with a hopeless sigh.

"The ship is organic, M'gann can morph another chair as she has morphed these." He explained.

Wally shrugged. "Lap is still open." He adds, however.

"_Hello,_ _Megan!_" The Martian says, slightly tapping her temple as she made a chair come out beside Wally. Kaldur nodded as he turned towards the front once again, Megan requesting Red Tornado to open the bay doors to allow them to leave.

"My lap would have been way more comfier." Wally teased, poking Mari's cheek in good fun.

Naomi shook her head at him, giving him her usual smile as she turned to the front of the ship, hands gripping the seatbelt that was strapping her down as the doors opened and the ship flew out. The girl sucked in a breath as her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest and her stomach felt a slight pressure as they further ascended into the skies.

She never got used to the sensation of flying. She hated the feeling of being thousands of feet above the ground for a long period of time. When she was fighting, it was alright. She knew that if she ever wanted to, she could just jump back on the ground…but flying… She couldn't exactly open a door and jump out a plane when she wanted to be reunited with the floor… alive.

Swallowing, she made her ears pop, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was actually flying. It didn't work. She tried another way. Naomi attempted to look around the ship, marveling at the Martian technology. But that didn't hold her attention for too long. She wasn't one to admire technology from any world. Watching the clouds didn't help either. They only reminded her of the fact that she was indeed in the sky. Megan made the ship do some sort of trick that made it twirl in the air. Naomi's grip on her seatbelt tightened. When was this bioship-trip going to end?

"Incredible!" Robin said, looking away from his window. Naomi saw mountains. "I'm pretty she would be jealous when I tell her about this later!" The Boy Wonder added, laughing to himself. "Martian bio-technology, let's see if she's heard of that one before." He whispered, looking up to find attention on him.

Wally wriggled his eyebrows as he looked at Robin, placing an arm around Mari's shoulders once again. "She? Anyone we know?" Wally asked, the Boy Wonder looking at him and shaking his head.

"No." He said, laughing slightly as if something funny had popped up in his mind. "But, it really is incredible." He repeated, looking at Megan as the speedster sighed.

"She sure is." Wally answered, his voice dreamy. Megan looked at him and made the redhead panic a bit. It was obvious he was caught staring at Megan the whole time, but he tried to cover himself up.

"I - I - I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she." He took his arms away from Mari as he crossed them over his chest, Robin smirking as he turned to Megan once again, diverting his attention from the redhead.

"Fast with his feet….not so much with his mouth." The Boy Wonder said, his mouth wide with a smile at Wally's obvious embarrassment.

"Dude!" Wally called out, looking past both Mari and Megan and directly into the shaded eyes of Robin. He seemed slightly pissed, hating to be embarrassed by the thirteen year old that was his best friend, but Megan only smiled at the redhead and said nothing more. Robin turned back towards the window to look at the scenery, Wally still checking the Martian Beauty out with his gaze.

Naomi laughed at her friend and patted his shoulder before looking back to the front of the ship and saw that Kaldur was talking to Superboy. She looked at them with interest. She was about to ask Megan if she had any idea what they were saying when she heard Robin's hushed voice comforting the girl she was about to talk to.

"He'll come around." He told the Martian, his voice smooth and gentle like when he comforted her about her burnt cookies.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan said sadly.

"That's not true." Naomi offered, sending her a sympathetic smile. Not liking Megan? That was close to impossible!

"You guys remember he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally's voice not as quiet as the three and Naomi shot him a look. The boy shrugged and they all looked at the back of Superboy's head, quietly wondering is he indeed heard what they were talking about.

"Hey! How about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin suggested, lightening up the mood.

Megan complied with the idea and stood from her chair, standing straight as everyone turned their attention to her. Her shoes began to change and a black color crept up her legs. Naomi watched in awe as Megan transformed into a tall, feminine form of Robin in a matter of seconds. The Girl Robin glanced down at Naomi before looking over to Wally. She made a twirl and her clothes changed into the familiar red and yellow colors of Kid Flash's costume. Naomi clapped her hands and laughed when Megan – or rather, Female Kid did a "macho" pose.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally said in his dreamy voice again, gazing up at Megan still in Female Kid form. Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head at her lovesick seatmate.

"Impressive." Robin mused, clapping his hands. Megan reverted back to her original form. Green skin and all. "But, you know you aren't exactly going to fool anyone with those?"

Megan sat back on her seat. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She admitted.

Naomi gave her friend as small smile before looking to the ground, staring at her feet on top of the bioship's floor. When she saw Megan transform, it was entertaining to watch. She saw a few transformations when she was hanging out with the Martian during Independence Day. Megan morphed into several of the movie stars they saw on TV along with some reporters. It was hilarious the way Megan would try to imitate them and interview Naomi with a spoon.

The girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not heard her friends talking. Instead, she was focusing her attention to the floor, feeling slightly sick. Without warning, a few pictures flashed before her eyes. It was almost like a broken up movie. She heard no voices, only saw scenes.

She saw a bed and a little girl lying on top of it. There was a heart monitor next to her. Beside the heart monitor there was a table with three different colored wigs. One was red, the next was blonde and the last was black. In front of the wigs there was this tray that looked like it held eyeballs. They were of different colors too. The next picture that flashed was that of a man picking up one of the eyeballs. It was blue. The next was of him holding up the red wig. There was another flash. It was a girl with curly red hair and bright blue eyes. Another flash. A girl with blonde hair in an asymmetrical bob. She had grey eyes. The heart monitor stopped beeping. Flash. The girl had long black hair and emerald green eyes. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Naomi felt herself being harshly brought back into reality when she felt the bioship being pushed, pulled, flipped and turned around repeatedly. She was glad she was strapped down into the chair, feeling as if she was going to be thrown off, but she winced when the seatbelt dug into her skin. She cried out and was glad when Megan placed her hands firmly back on the controls and flew them out of whatever they got caught in.

The bioship flew down into the parking lot and Naomi saw the floor beneath her disappear along with the chair. She, along with the rest of the team, jumped down. Naomi glanced to the pavement and saw that her beanie had fallen of her head during the tug of war game the bioship played. She placed the beanie back on her head. Looking around, the girl saw people running away from the building, screaming in fear. Behind the building, there was a tornado.

Kaldur's eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Robin?" He called out, knowing that it was him that would probably have the most information. "Are tornadoes common in New England?" He turned around, wondering why there was a lack of an answer, and found that the person he thought he was conversing with was gone. "Robin!" He called out, making Megan and Wally turn to find the spot there as well, lacking of the Boy Wonder.

A cracking echo of laughter was heard, everyone turning and looking around to see where it had come from. Obviously, that was where Robin would be.

"He was just here." Megan stated looking at Mari as if asking what had happened, sudden breaking of glass erupting from the building in front of them, informing them of their friend's current whereabouts.

"I'm guessing he's in there." Naomi said worriedly, looking at the building the people were running away from.

The team took no time in running into the building, as soon as they found an entrance, they dashed for it, hurriedly running, jumping and flying down the staircase. Naomi saw Robin on the floor, slowly trying to get back on his feet. Superboy landed next to the Boy Wonder. Naomi chose to stay where she was, above all of them.

"I didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" She heard Robin yell after Superboy when the latter ran towards the red and black machine she just now noticed.

Wait. Was he wearing a scarf?

"My apologies." The machine said, voice robotic and human at the same time. It reminded her of how Red Tornado sounded like when he spoke. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

Naomi felt a shiver run down her spine even though she found the name almost comical since the party game came to mind in an instant.

Mister Twister lifted his arms and two whirlwinds shot out of his fists. Superboy managed to avoid being thrown away but when Mister Twister shot another one, it enveloped the teen in a not so friendly hug and threw him against a wall. He landed next to Naomi. Naomi looked down at him before shooting Megan a look, eyes wide, begging her to do something. The younger of the two didn't want to do anything just yet. She needed to observe this guy. See if her powers would even be useful in such a battle.

Megan looked away from Naomi and turned towards the others, her expression serious. Wally pulled his Kid Flash goggles out of his pocket and quickly placed them on while Robin got off the floor, hand cradling his side. Kaldur looked back at Megan and gave her a nod.

Without a second thought, Wally dashed towards Mister Twister without turning back, flipping forward as he kicked him in the chest with both his feet. The big red android; however, caught his attack and tossed him out the window, looking back towards the others. Megan and Kaldur made an attempt at attacking him, heading forward, determined to land a punch, but twisters emerged from the ground tossing them back. Kaldur was sent towards a pillar while Megan made contact with the hard wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Mister Twister began. "I was not; however, expecting children."

With a loud protest, Robin threw a smoke bomb and an exploding disk in Mister Twister's direction, the android flicking it away as he began to talk once again.

"Have you no adult supervision?" Mister Twister asked. "I find your presence here quite, disturbing."

Mister Twister was distracted, a good sign, and Naomi took this to her advantage as she positioned herself above him. There was a walkway on the walls that reached through the whole building, and as she was sure that she was visible to the others, Robin smirked.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed!" He called out, Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan standing beside him. Naomi lifted her arms and moved them around gracefully, doing the same trick she did to Frost Bite, hoping that she could do the same to Mister Twister. "Let's see if you're more _'turbed_ once we kick your can! Marionette, _now!_"

Naomi nodded her head as the strings she carefully positioned on Mister Twister while he was distracted glimmered slightly in the light. They were invisible most of the time but when the sun shone slightly, they shinned.

At Robin's call she pulled the strings, causing the mad man to suddenly grow stiff. He looked up at the cause of this and glared as Naomi looked back down at him. She was about to force him down when a whirlwind erupted from the ground, cutting her strings and pushing her back against the wall. Megan used her powers to destroy the air vent above him to distract him away from Naomi and Superboy immediately charged but was pushed away as he landed hard against Megan by two strong gushes of wind erupting from his big red hands.

Kaldur and Robin began to attack as well, Kaldur generating lightning in his hands as prepared to hurt Mister Twister, but the red man summoned two tornadoes that enveloped Kaldur and Robin making them collide with one another and fall back to the ground.

"Indeed." The villain spoke. "That was quite _'turbing_, thank you."

A groan erupted from everyone's lips as Marionette jumped from the walk way and landed beside Megan who was lifting herself from the ground. Mister Twister was making his way outside. She looked back at everyone and saw they were still composing themselves, so she decided to run after it and tried to stop him, hoping stall him long enough until everyone was ready to fight once more.

Naomi ran out of the warehouse and saw that Kid Flash had already stood up from the ground and ran towards Mister Twister. He dashed around him, avoiding tornadoes when he suddenly stopped.

"What have you done to my team?" He asked, angered as he glared at the villain in front of him.

"Hmm…" He answered. "Embarrassed them largely."

"_Kid Flash! Look out!_" Naomi shouted.

Mister Twister raised his hands and a tornado erupted from the ground. He was caught and was getting dizzy with the strong force of wind, and Naomi dashed forward in a hope to save him. It proved futile as she herself was caught in the tornado, dragging them both towards the warehouse as it began to disappear.

"I got you, Mari, Wally." They heard Megan's voice say as she levitated the both of them and set them back gently on the ground. Both teens gave her their thanks as the Team approached them and looked towards Mister Twister, ready to continue their fight.

"I would have thought you would all learn your limitations by now." Mister Twister voiced out, seeming bored with the fight that he was single handedly winning. It annoyed the team. They were stronger than this. They all knew they were.

"_What do you want?_" Kaldur called out, his usual calm and stoic demeanor being tossed out the window in his anger. Mister Twister flew up to the sky as he began to speak once again, explaining that he was waiting for a true super hero.

"Read his mind." Kaldur continued, looking at Megan. "We need a weakness." He added.

Megan contradicted, saying that they had told her not to do such things, when Robin exclaimed that it was okay to do it on villains and bad guys. The Martian closed her eyes and put two fingers to her temple as she concentrated on reading the mind of the villain.

"Nothing!" Megan exclaimed. "I'm getting nothing!"

Naomi's brows furrowed together before they shot up in realization along with her eyes widening when the puzzle in her head began to be put together. Could it be? No… But…Maybe? Naomi looked back at Mister Twister and scrutinized him. Could that ridiculous scarf be there for a reason? Was Mister Twister hiding his face? Could he be…? It had to be!

It was Red Tornado who had sent them there on a covert mission wasn't it? And it would make sense. He was red and he did have similar traits like the elemental manipulation he was able to conduct. But…why in the world would he be attacking them? Maybe…

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin spoke out, Naomi was confused. She must not have been there when they had the conversation. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" He added, angry and disappointed that they were easily so tricked.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally let out, bowing his head in shame. Naomi saw that Kaldur was pissed and she saw them (Wally, Robin, and Kaldur) all walk over towards Mister Twister.

"Are you sure it's Red Tornado?" Naomi asked, looking at Megan. "Can't it be another android?"

The Martian looked towards the only other female member of the group and was about to speak when the sky began to go dark, two twisters erupting from Mister Twister's red metal hands and leading up to the sky.

"We will not indulge you!" Kaldur shouted. "We will not engage!"

Lightning erupted from the sky and almost immediately Wally and Naomi asked if Red Tornado could do that. He was saying something about the irony of the situation when lightning collided with the ground, causing an explosion that sent them all flying back. Naomi fell hard on the grass and she felt her head sting just a bit. She saw Superboy jump and she watched him get sent back to the ground, skidding across the dirt leaving a massive dent.

Naomi sat up as she looked at her friends, all of them barely conscious. She turned to Megan first, shaking her awake. The Martian groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up.

_Do something._ Naomi thought, sending them to Megan as she panicked, watching Mister Twister come closer. She didn't feel anything happen and was about to talk when Megan shook her head.

_We're all hidden under the camouflage mode of the bioship._ She thought out. Naomi nodded in understanding.

The villain began to back away and he began to talk. Wally was beginning to wake up and Naomi quickly covered his mouth so he would not make a sound.

"…I will show no mercy" Were the last words to escape his mouth as he flew away and Naomi lifted her hand from Wally's lips. She saw her beanie on the ground and placed it back on her head again.

"What happened?" Wally asked, sitting up as Naomi helped Robin sit up as well. Kaldur had managed to get on his knees and Superboy was indestructible.

"I placed the bioship between us." Megan answered, Superboy suddenly landing a punch in the dirt that had gathered around him.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" The clone asked, standing as he stomped towards Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur said calmly, Naomi looking up at him and nodding in agreement.

"Anyone could have been fooled. I thought he was Red Tornado as well." To her, Superboy didn't have to right to blame anything on Megan. It was only an assumption, a mistake. Everyone makes them.

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin had said. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally added, placing both his hands in his pocket as he looked at her sympathetically. "Hit the showers," He said. "We'll take it from here."

Naomi could see it on Megan's face, the disappointment, and she was just about to speak when Superboy had beaten her to it.

"Stay out of our way." It was so harsh, the way he spoke.

Naomi placed an arm around Megan's shoulder as the girl bowed her head in shame and disappointment.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." She said, Kaldur sighing as he stepped beside the two girls, watching the other three run off after Mister Twister.

"To be honest," The Atlantean said. "I'm not really sure we have a team."

Naomi watched as he ran after them, looking at Megan and hugging her slightly.

"Don't listen to them." She whispered. "You were great. So what if you made a mistake? Everyone has those times." Naomi continued, standing both of them up as they headed inside the bioship.

* * *

Naomi had no problem flying the bioship now since her main concern was the disheartened Martian behind her. The chairs in the bioship disappeared except for the one Megan and Naomi sat on. The girl was seated in front and she stared down at the ocean beneath the ship before twisting in her seat to look at her friend who was busy staring at the sky in front of her, not really seeing. They were lucky there weren't other Martian bioships flying around or else they would have crashed into one by now.

"Hey, you okay?" Naomi asked for about the fifth time since they entered the ship. She couldn't help it. She knew the Martian's replies weren't exactly truth.

"Physically, I am...It's just..." She sighed as she looked down, playing with her fingers as her hands rested upon her lap. "I feel so useless. I didn't do anything but cause trouble, heck I can't even bake cookies right without some help." She continued, annoyed. Earth looked so amazing from what she saw, and it always looked happy with nice enough people. Why is it that she just couldn't be a part of that? Why couldn't she do anything right?

"Hey, you weren't useless." Naomi said, her brows knitting together. She hated watching people beat themselves up. "You did a whole lot more work than I did, that's for sure. You even saved me and Wally from crashing into the ground! And cookies? You just forgot about them, is all. I bet they would have tasted like rainbows, joy and awesomeness."

"I don't know, Superboy, Robin, and Wally, they all seemed so disappointed." Megan felt a pang in her chest when she imagined Superboy's angered face in her mind once again. "Superboy was so angry."

"I don't know him all too much, but from what I've seen today, he isn't always a big bucket of smiles and sunshine, now is he?" Naomi said, her voice joking. "He'll come around, I'm sure. Robin and Wally just got their egos deflated from being defeated, don't worry about them."

"You're very optimistic." A smile formed on the Martian's face as she turned towards Naomi. "If Superboy isn't a big bucket of smiles and sunshine, then you are." Megan released a small giggle at her words and was content. They really could not blame everything on her, and though she was partially at fault, she could always bake them rainbow cookies as an apology.

Naomi continued to smile, happy to see that Megan's mood lightened. She refrained herself from muttering something under her breath, knowing that if the Martian heard her, the mood would go back to how it was before – depressing. The girl also made sure to put some mental walls up just in case Megan mentally linked them again. It wouldn't do any of them good.

"So… what do we do now?" Naomi asked. "Should we just head back to Mount Justice or look for the guys?"

Before Megan could even think of an answer to the question, Red Tornado was up on the screen. He was contacting them on the bioship asking about the covert missions he has sent them on. Naomi starred at the screen in shock, hand over her chest. She nearly had a heart attack from the android's sudden appearance. He could contact Martian biotechnology?

"It was an android." Megan explained.

"He could control elements and make tornadoes, much like yourself." Naomi added, after calming down, backing up the story that Megan was telling.

"The team really needs your help." Megan's voice was almost desperate as she thought of them still fighting the retched Mister Twister.

The exchange between Megan and Red Tornado was brief and Naomi was beginning to drift to her own thoughts of how they were doing. Were they winning? Putting up a fight? But a loud _"Hello, Megan!" _knocked her out of her quiet trance.

She ended the call with Red Tornado and looked at Naomi with a wide smile.

"I think I know how we could beat him!" She exclaimed, Naomi looking at her questioningly and urging her to explain. "I can't read his mind so he's an android, but obviously he was attracting Red Tornado's attention and seeing as I can shape shift…" Naomi's eyes widened as she got the idea, but frowned almost immediately.

"But you have a problem shifting into boys." Naomi pictured a feminine Red Tornado. That wouldn't do anyone good.

Megan clicked her tongue and explained how Red Tornado was not technically a boy and as they both planned, they directed the bioship back towards the fight. They could see tornadoes and twisters everywhere, it was obvious that whatever the boys were doing, it wasn't working and he was still winning.

Not caring what they were still doing, Megan connected with them and immediately spoke into their minds.

_Listen to me._ She stated, groans erupting from everyone. _All of you._ After a complaint from Superboy, Megan apologized immediately for breaking into their privacy and messing up, but she still pleaded with them to listen.

_Trust me._ She had said, everyone silencing as they listened to the plan that Naomi and Megan had formed.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Naomi asked, getting out of the bioship, about to make a run for where the commotion was coming from. Megan was already standing before her as Red Tornado, and with a short yes, Naomi ran as fast as she could towards the others. She kept herself hidden at first, waiting for Megan to make her grand entrance, and when 'Red Tornado' had landed, it seemed to have caught the attention of the raging Mister Twister.

"Hit the showers boys." Megan said, obviously using what Wally had told her. Naomi briefly smiled. "I thought you could handle this, clearly you cannot." A fake protest from Robin and a fake scolding from 'Red Tornado' and they dispersed and headed towards their positions.

Naomi smirked. This plan was going to work.

A short discussion was shared between Mister Twister and 'Red Tornado' before Megan tossed her hand back and a tornado appeared. Wally must have been running at record speed to make it that believable, and when it was sent towards Mister Twister, he stopped and hid.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." Megan said, another Wally Tornado erupting behind her as she levitated rocks and made them go towards the villain's direction.

Mister Twister shouted something Naomi didn't understand and summoned a lightning bolt. It chased Megan before hitting a boat, causing the alien to 'short circuit' and fall to the ground in defeat. Mister Twister approached her releasing wires that flowed down to attach themselves to the 'android'. Naomi spotted Megan shift her head back to normal and stood from her hiding place to join in the fight.

She tugged at the wires as it snapped, sending Twister backwards and Wally catching him in a tornado. He was tossed in the air and tumbled on the ground to be grabbed by Superboy. The clone punched the android until the damage was almost obvious. He was already beginning to spark when Superboy tossed him into the water where Aqualad waited. The Atlantean hit him with a mallet as he released electricity onto it and sent him back to the surface.

While Mister Twister was in mid air, Megan levitated Naomi on top of him as her string attached themselves around him. She tore out his limbs with a tug as Robin threw an exploding disk at his back, his fall now obviously signifying his defeat.

The android got on his knees and began to spark and smoke before opening the middle portion of its body to reveal a man seated.

"Foul." He said. "I call foul." He then fell to the grass, face flat.

Megan levitated a rock above his head, and before Kaldur could stop her, she dropped it on him without a second thought. Robin was angered and began shouting, but she only returned this with a smile.

"You said you'd trust me." Was all the Martian said before levitating the rock to revealed yet another broken and disfigured robot. They all approached it, wondering about its origins. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." She added.

Wally kneeled down in front of the body and picked up an eye that looked as if it were gouged out from an actual body. If it didn't spark and have wires, one might actually believe it was real.

"Cool, souvenir." He said, flipping it in his fingers as if it were a coin.

Naomi made a face at his chosen souvenir, remembering what she had seen when she was in the bioship, lost in her own thoughts. She pushed the image away and focused on her friends watching as congratulations and apologies were offered. Megan smiled and thanked them and showed her happiness that they were able to defeat the monster together. Naomi smiled as well as a small _I told you so _was voiced in her head. Megan smiled at her, having obviously heard. Naomi was right. She was important.

* * *

Naomi arrived back into the Ways mansion of a home late in the night and found out the front door was locked. It was way past the middle of the night. Anyone could have kidnapped her while she was heading home. Gotham wasn't exactly the safest place in the world. Her parents didn't care. They didn't wait for her by the front door. Didn't have a guard or a butler or even a maid wait for her to return from her day out. Did they seriously not know she wasn't at home? The front door was more than locked. It was double… triple lock. It was like they were locking her out. They did lock her out.

Sighing, she walked around the house and gently attached her strings onto her window's ledge. Slowly, she was pulled off of the ground and she snuck into her bedroom, quiet as a mouse. Why she was never able to sneak up on the Boy Wonder, she would never know.

She closed and locked her window before pulling the curtains closed, making her room pitch black. She took one step away from her window and immediately her feet got tangled up in the mess she had left on her floor earlier that day. She had forgotten all about it. Stumbling towards her light switch, she flicked it open and groaned at the sight. She had made the mess worse. How in the world was she going to ever see her floor again?

Pulling the beanie off of her head and tossing it to the ground, not particularly caring anymore, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had some bruises and scratches here and there but she was pretty sure they would disappear the next day.

Anyway, it wasn't like her parents cared.

If they did, they would have had someone waiting for her arrival. Or at least have given her a key to the house.

Naomi groaned and collapsed onto her bed, remembering what happened after the team returned to Mount Justice. They had spoken with Red Tornado, asked questions, got a small lecture and Robin got a scolding from Kaldur after saying something rather harsh about Red Tornado.

Today was a long day. Naomi was sore, tired and all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep the week away.

But she couldn't.

She had a job to do.

And she needed to brush her teeth.

Sitting up from her bed, Naomi made her way to her room's bathroom and passed by her mirror once again.

Red hair. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Grey eyes. Black hair. Green eyes. Brown Hair. Brown Eyes. Auburn Hair. Ember Eyes.

Flash.

* * *

**Good Morning/Good Afternoon/Good Evening!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fic :)**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter/episode.  
**

**Please tell me what you thought **

**(Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated)  
**

**Please _do _point out to me if I have any typos, grammar errors and the like****.  
**

**Don't forget to have a beautiful day/afternoon/evening  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter  
**

**And**

**I only own what I own**

**PS: Special thanks to _Reigntein _for helping me with this chapter!  
**

**You're soooo awesome!  
**

**I can't thank you enough!  
**


End file.
